A Hogwarts Gryphon
by gryps-celsus
Summary: A new teacher has begun a new curriculum at Hogwarts: Advanced Creatures. What happens when she starts giving Severus Snape private lessons in Parseltongue? (uncompleted, currently suspended)
1. Parseltongue and a Basilisk

DISCLAIMER: I own my character Gryphon, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
NOTE: iitalics/i indicate thoughts.  
  
Gryphon danced around her new classroom to the Celtic folk music coming from her magic music box. It was two weeks before Hogwarts opened for classes and Gryphon needed to get ready for her first year of teaching.  
  
For the past 6 years she had been travelling the magic world, studying creatures and doing what she loved best. Before then she was home-schooled in witchcraft by her parents and their gryphon friends. But travelling doesn't make for a stable income or a stable life so Gryphon decided to put her knowledge to good use when she heard that Hogwarts wanted to start an Advanced Creatures course.  
  
Ebony wood wand in hand she fluttered around the dingy dungeon, which obviously hadn't been used in a very long time.  
  
The cobwebs cleaned themselves up, following the faintly glowing tip of Gryphon's wand. Shelves and cages aligned themselves on the walls, waiting for her shipments of specimens to arrive at the school.  
  
Her hair was held back by a bright red bandana. She was wearing her pajamas: a black tank top and purple flannel pants with yellow polka dots. The pants were at least one size too big for she kept having to stop and pull them up to keep from revealing her neon green underwear. Bright blue fuzzy bunny slippers kept her feet warm.  
  
iShould I invite him in, or let him stand there a while longer? I do wonder what is so interesting... I've never been gawked at before.../i  
  
"I do know you're there. You are welcome to come in." Gryphon smiled over her shoulder.  
  
Professor Severus Snape had been smirking in the doorway for at least five minutes, gawking at the very odd young woman. "I take it you're the new Advanced Creatures teacher?"  
  
"That would be me." Gryphon pointed her wand at the music box and it shut off. "Professor Gryphon Siani. And you are?" Gryphon wiped a dusty hand on her pants and then extended it.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape, the Potions master." he shook her hand.  
  
"Well its nice to meet you, but from what I have heard about you from former students you surely didn't come here to politely introduce yourself." Gryphon smiled and crossed her arms in front of her, shifting her weight to one leg.  
  
Snape coughed and grimaced. "Yes. Well I came back to the castle early to restock my cabinets and I'm out of rinthern feathers. And every bloody apothecary seems to be out of them for at least two more months. Considering your reputation for collecting animals, I was wondering if you have any rinthern birds from which I may pluck a few feathers."  
  
"I do have rinthern birds, but my animals don't start arriving here until tomorrow. And my rintherns have only hatched 10 weeks ago. They won't have any feathers worth using for at least another two weeks." Gryphon turned and motioned for Snape to follow her. "But I might have some feathers stored in my samples, come on in."  
  
Snape followed Gryphon to the back of the classroom where she started rummaging through a large wooden trunk. She pulled out a journal and started flipping through it. Snape watched as odd drawings of plants and animals he didn't know passed over the pages.  
  
"Ah Ha!" Gryphon pulled out three purple and white striped feathers which had been pressed in the journal. "This is all I've got. They've been in this musty old journal for about a year and a half, but they should still be potent."  
  
Snape took them and was about to say a thanks but instead his mouth just gaped open. "What in the fires of hell is that doing here!?!" he bellowed, pointing at the large snake making his way across the room.  
  
"Dinderwall! DINDERWALL!!!! DIN-DER-WALL!!!!" Gryphon screamed. "What have I told you about coming out of your cage without permission?" The last statement she hissed in Parseltounge. The snake stopped and looked at his master. "I am sorry Professor Snape. Dinderwall knows that he shouldn't be out of his cage."  
  
"But thats a basilisk!"  
  
"True. A blind and fangless and deaf and runt basilisk who is over three thousand years old. He couldn't harm a lacewing if he wanted to, let alone find it." Gryphon smiled, scratching the basilisk under the chin. The snake slipped his forked tounge out through his gums and back in pleasure.  
  
Snape let out a giant sigh of relief. "You could have said that in the first place... "  
  
"I do apologize..." Gryphon said.  
  
"He still doesn't belong in the school." Snape straightened his black robes. "You're a Parseltounge?"  
  
"Not a very good one, though. You really only have the knack for it if it comes nautrally. Being self-taught I still miss some parts of the dialect." Gryphon sighed, shooing Dinderwall the basilisk back towards his cage. The cage had an expanding charm on it, giving it the ability to hold such a large animal.  
  
"You can be taught to be a Parseltounge?" Snape asked.  
  
"Its extremely hard work. Harder than any other animal language I've learned. It took me four years to get this far, and I'm still not as good as I could be." Gryphon raised an eyebrow at him. He was staring at her in amazement at this new revelation. "You wanna learn?"  
  
Snape straightened himself again. "I'd love to, but there isn't time for it. Once school starts I'll have all I can handle with classes and papers." Snape snorted slightly, thinking of a whole new troop of Gryffindors skipping into the school. "Well it is time for me to get back to preparing for the school year. See you around. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." Gryphon whispered as he walked out the classroom, robes flowing behind him like water.  
  
"If thats what all the teachers are like, this is going to be an interesting year." Gryphon mumbled to herself, watching Snape's form as he turned out of the room and licking her lips.  
  
"Hagrid, you can put that last crate over there, that should be all of them." Gryphon directed, the last of her animals coming in over a week late.  
  
iDamn these stupid post workers... I'd have rather paid for a hundred owls to carry the crates than trying to have dragons do the work!/i  
  
Hagrid's eyes were glowing, he looked like a kid in a candy shop. A very large kid in a very noisy candy shop. "De shipment says there is one more comin'. You don't want me t' get that?"  
  
"No, thank you Hagrid. Thats going to be Shan, my ravix. I can get him myself." Gryphon continued to cataloge and count the shipments of animals before putting them in their respective cages.  
  
"You're wha?" Hagrid asked, eyes glowing brighter.  
  
Gryphon turned to him and looked up from her floating parchement. "A ravix."  
  
"Where do ya expect to keep such an animal? They've got powers like noth ya ever seen!" Hagrid asked, wondering how she could have gotten permission from Dumbledore to keep such an animal on the grounds.  
  
"Well, Shan is my best friend and companion. He is safe and wise and will be extremely helpful in teaching my classes." Gryphon went back to counting the leaf pixies sealed in a glass container. They were sneering at her and making ugly faces.  
  
"Is there anything else, Professor Siani?" Hagrid asked, hoping to get a chance to spend more time with the animals.  
  
"No, that's all. Thanks very much though. Shan and I will come and visit you when we get situated." Gryphon smiled at Hagrid and he left.  
  
After a few more hours of organization Gryphon sat back at her desk and looked at the creatures that lined the walls with pride. Except for the sneering pixies, who always acted like that to everyone, all the animals had agreed to become part of her collection and she valued her friendship with each individual.  
  
Finally, the last delivery arrived, by special Screech Owl post. Gryphon opened the box, removing the sleeping and air-providing charms from the container.  
  
A pitch black bird walked out, about the size of an eagle but with the form of a raven. A tiny pair of round black spectacles balanced on his beak. "Thank you ever so much. I really could have flown here on my own, you know." The ravix huffed, ruffling and then smoothing its feathers.  
  
"Oh nonsense, with the show you make while flying?" Gryphon petted the bird. "I love you dearly Shan, but a Muggle couldn't miss a huge raven with a shining turquoise tail fly by."  
  
Shan just huffed again and stretched his wings. "At least you could find a more comfortable way to transport me, that was bloody painful!"  
  
"Oh don't be such a chicken, Shan! You're fine!" Gryphon smiled, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"You're not me now are you? How many times have you travelled in a cramped box with charms all on you carried by a bloody bumpy screech owl?!? Huh!?!!"  
  
Gryphon just smiled. "Classes start tomorrow. What do you think I should start my new students with?"  
  
"The leaf pixies seem to be healthy." Shan sneered at the little dots of light making faces at him.  
  
"Seriously now, Shan..."  
  
"You could scare them all to death with Dinderwall." Shan moved himself to Gryphon's shoulder and settled down.  
  
"I'm afraid I've already done that to a teacher." Gryphon smiled, laughing a bit.  
  
"Oh do tell..."  
  
"Well the Potions master came in here to see if I had any rinthern feathers and Dindy decided it'd be a good time to come out of his cage and greet the new classroom. The charm hasn't been invented that can keep a basilisk cage closed."  
  
Shan chuckled in his crow-like crooning. "Making an impression already?"  
  
"Well you know me..." Gryphon poked the bird and he laughed. "But it really too bad if that Potions master turns out to be all his former students says he is. Such a waist of human beauty."  
  
"Dost my little birdy ears decieve me or does it sound like Gryphon Siani has a -gasp- crush!?!"  
  
"Oh come off it, Shan! He is gorgeous though. Hair as black as you... eyes to match... smooth pale skin..." Gryphon shook her head and Shan stifled a giggle. "But if he is anything remotely like what I've heard about him, I couldn't stand to be in the room with him."  
  
"Ah, but you have been in the room with him!" Shan let out his giggle.  
  
"Oh, you silly bird!"  
  
"Silly bird?" Shan pretended to be offended. "I like to think of myself as a rather level-headed bird actually..."  
  
Gryphon burst into laughter. "But seriously now, what should my first lesson be on? You?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, since I am your better half..."  
  
"I'm glad my better half is modest..." Gryphon poked him again. "But basing the lesson on you might actually be a good idea, since you are my companion and will be teaching along with me."  
  
"I don't remember signing any teaching contract!"  
  
"But you agreed to come with me to Hogwarts. Just as good." Gryphon smiled. "Besides, you can't write." 


	2. Lessons and Impressions

DISCLAIMER: I own my character Gryphon, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
The morning before the opening feast of Hogwarts passed Gryphon by quickly while she arranged the desks in her room and made the final preparations for the classes that start the next day.  
  
Gryphon took her place at one end of the staff table as the first of the students started to take their places at the House tables. Shan sat confortably on top of Gryphon's head, surveying the Great Hall.  
  
Much to Gryphon's surprise, and delight, Professor Snape took his seat next to hers. Shan recognized Snape from the description and giggled lightly. Gryphon poked him and growled. Shan tried to stiffle his laughs, but it just created more. He had started to hiccup with giggles.  
  
"Professor Siani, I do believe your hat is hiccupping giggles." Professor Snape said, raising an eyebrow to her.  
  
That was the last straw. Shan fell off Gryphon's head and began rolling on the table in shrieking laughter. "I have no idea what Shan finds so funny." Gryphon said, giving the bird a glare of death. Feathers started to fly around the table and Shan's spectacles fell off and tinked onto the ground.  
  
"You have one strange ravix there." Snape said, looking at it as if it was the weirdest thing on the planet. He picked up a metallic dark turquoise feather which had made its way to the space in front of him and twirlled it in his fingers. Gryphon watched him study the feather for a moment, forgetting about Shan's fit going on before her.  
  
iCan he really be as bad as they say he is? Maybe he's just that way to the students, which really is no excuse. I wish that concentrating stare was focused on me.../i  
  
Shan hopped onto the ground and got his spectacles. He held them in his beak for Gryphon to replace them. She looked away from Snape and smiled at the bird, positioning the spectacles. "What would you do without me, Shan?" The bird just ruffled his feathers and positioned himself on Gryphon's shoulder.  
  
After the sorting Dumbledore stood for his annual speech. "...And I'd like to welcome a new teacher and a new course! Professor Siani is out new Advanced Creatures teacher. Any students in Care for Magical Creatures in years 5 and up now report to Professor Siani. Now, enjoy the feast!"  
  
The food appeared before them, even a little extra plate for Shan.  
  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer for Parseltounge lessons, Professor Siani." Snape said abruptly, in the middle of the meal, after no convsersation with Gryphon.  
  
"That's great. But do you really have the time? Those young Gryffindors look like a handful..." Gryphon smiled at Snape, knowing his House allegiance.  
  
Snape coughed and smirked. "I think I can do with spending a bit less of my time on them."  
  
"Well, okay then. If you're sure." Gryphon looked back to the Hall. "So when do you want to start?"  
  
Snape thought for a moment. "How about tonight?"  
  
Gryphon choked on a gulp of pumpkin juice. "Tonight?"  
  
"I thought it'd be best before the term actually started... but if it's not a good..."  
  
"Oh no, it's fine. I just didn't realize you were that anxious to learn." Shan snorted lightly and continued eating. Gryphon glared at the bird before continuing. "We can go straight to my office after dinner." Snape nodded and returned to his meal.  
  
After the feast Snape and Gryphon walked to her classroom in silence.  
  
As soon as the door opened noise flooded out of the room. The room had been enchanted so that no one outside could hear the racket. All the animals were glad to see their friend back in the room.  
  
"Silence!" Gryphon yelled, and all were quiet. "All of you have to learn to hold your tounges, especially when class is going on! Now Shhh!"  
  
Gryphon motioned for Snape to sit at one of the long tables that served as desks and she took her place across from him. "Shan, go get Zint please."  
  
Shan flew to a shelf and came back with a cage about the size of a rabbit covered in a black cloth. He set the cage down in the middle of the table and then flew off to his perch on the other side of the room.  
  
Gryphon removed the cloth and opened the top of the glass tank. A whoosh of hot, humid air came out of the box along with the snake. It was about two feet long and about a big around as a child's arm and completely bright yellow.  
  
"This is Zint, a yellow whipsnitch snake." she set the snake down on the table and moved the cage aside. The snake immediately slithered towards Snape and brought his head up to look at the man better. His black tounge flicked in and out wildly. Snape just stared at it. "Snakes can sense a person's intentions, such as fear. In this case, Zint likes you." As Gryphon said this the snake made its way around Snape's neck and started to weave itself in his hair, eventually resting his head on the top of Snape's. Gryphon giggled. "He's falling asleep on your head."  
  
"Okay... but how is this supposed to teach me Parseltounge?" Snape asked, lifting the snake off his head and placing it back on the table.  
  
"Professor Snape, you must be familiar with a subject before you try to learn its language." Gryphon picked the snake up in her hands and hissed at it. "I just explained to him that you want to learn the snake's language. They don't realize that its called Parseltounge to us. He says that he'd be glad to help because you were kind to him. That is why you must know your subjects."  
  
Snape looked interested as Gryphon continued. "Let's try a simple hello, shall we? The snake's language is made up of a few hissing and spitting noises. The complexity in their language comes from pitch, which makes it extremely hard to learn. Only a slight variation in pitch can change the meaning of the word completely. Now repeat after me." Gryphon hissed. Zint turned around and hissed the same back. Snape tried the hiss, but Zint just looked at him very confusedly. Gryphon stifled a giggle. "You said 'wallow' instead of 'hello'."  
  
"I don't see how my hiss was any different from yours..." Snape huffed.  
  
"Thats why your ear has to be on perfect pitch. Do you read Muggle sheet music, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yes, somewhat."  
  
"Good, then you know that between a natural note and a sharp or flat note is a half-step. You were one half-step lower than you should have been. Try using your tounge to control the air flow, now give it a go again."  
  
Snape hissed again and Zint turned to him and responded with the same.  
  
"Great!" Gryphon said. Snape puffed a bit in pride. Gryphon smiled. "I told you Parseltounge can be learned..."  
  
Snape picked up Zint and hissed hello again. The snake hissed back. Snape smiled.  
  
"Oh I do wish I had a camera!" Gryphon chirped. "This must be one of those never-before-seen Professor Snape smiles!"  
  
Snape scowled at her. "What have you heard about me from my former students... it doesn't at all seem to be nice."  
  
"It isn't nice at all, except from the few former Slytherins I've met. They all say you're a scary, hard-nosed, terrible, uncaring, sour, evil man who favors his own house and punishes students for no reason." Gryphon smiled rather too cheerfully for Snape's taste.  
  
"Well.." he put Zint back in the cage. "I guess I am all those things to my students, at least from their point of view."  
  
Gryphon sealed Zint's cage again and stood to replace it on the shelf. "I don't see what benefit it has on teaching the students..." Gryphon said as she sat down again.  
  
"They need to take wizarding seriously." He tried to explain. "I don't know... I guess I'm just not good with children."  
  
Gryphon smiled at him and shook her head. "You are funny, Professor Snape." Gryphon rested her chin in her hand and rather slumped in her place.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be funny."  
  
"Oh I know. But it doesn't mean that you are not."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "In that case, you are funny also, Professor Siani."  
  
"Oh really? Howso?"  
  
"For one thing, I've never seen a person with such mismatched pajamas..."  
  
Gryphon leaned backwards, laughing, almost falling off of the bench. "I suppose that was a bit of an eccentric outfit..."  
  
"Eccentric? I was shocked that you were wearing black robes. I was expecting plaid and paisley."  
  
Snape smiled again and Gryphon continued laughing.  
  
"Don't judge a book by its cover... just because I'm wearing black robes doesn't mean I'm still not wearing something odd underneath..." Gryphon giggled.  
  
Snape gave her a shocked look at the thought of weird clothes under your robes.  
  
"Oh come on! You can't tell me that you've never put on something completely obscene on under your robes, just for the fun of it?"  
  
Snape looked at her as if she had grown another head.  
  
"Well you're no fun..." Gryphon huffed, standing up and unclasping her robe. Underneath she was wearing a long silver skirt and a tight black t- shirt with a tiger on it. "I wasn't expecting anyone to see this besides me, but that doesn't make it not worth doing." Gryphon spun around in a circle. "See? look at the way the skirt twirls! Its fun!"  
  
"Does everything in your world have to be fun?" Snape asked.  
  
"It should be to some extent... fun meaning that you get some joy out of it... everything should be at least somewhat fun." Gryphon sat down again, laying her robe across the table.  
  
Snape stared at her for a long time, making Gryphon uncomfortable.  
  
"Professor Snape, its rude to stare." Gryphon whispered.  
  
"I've just never met a spirit like yours. It's interesting."  
  
"Well I'm glad you haven't met another one like me, that there isn't two of me, what a mess that would be... I can feel the universe cringing at the thought. Two Gryphon Sianis running around wreaking havoc, trying to learn everything about creatures possible and collecting samples and filling thousands of notebooks. I shudder myself."  
  
There was another silence and Gryphon allowed herself to stare directly into Snape's eyes.  
  
"I could sit here like this forever..." Gryphon mumbled, thinking out loud.  
  
"What was that?" Snape asked, not sure if his ears were lying to him.  
  
"Nothing." Gryphon snapped and looked away, embarassed.  
  
Snape smirked, partially sure of what he heard. "Well, I better be getting to bed, the term starts tomorrow."  
  
Gryphon rose and walked him to the door of her classroom. "Just inform me the next time you're free Professor Snape, and we can continue with the lessons."  
  
"I will. And please, call me Severus."  
  
"Good night then, Severus." Gryphon smiled.  
  
Severus waited a moment and then took a step closer to her. Gryphon held her breath. He leaned in and whispered. "I wouldn't have minded sitting like that forever either..." His breath on her skin sent a shiver down her spine. He took a step back. "Good night, Gryphon." Snape bowed slightly and left in a whoosh of robes.  
  
"You do make impressions, don't you Gryphon?" Shan cooed from the back of the room. 


	3. A Day in the Life of Gryphon

DISCLAIMER: I own my character Gryphon, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
The next morning's breakfast was not as awkward as Gryphon had planned it to be.  
  
Neither teacher let on about anything that happened the night before, except when Gryphon intentionally rubbed her leg against Severus's just to see what kind of reaction it would solicit.  
  
Snape just angled his face towards her slightly and raised an eyebrow. "I was pondering the idea of another Parseltounge lesson tonight..." he whispered.  
  
"I think I can fit that in to my schedule..." Gryphon smiled. Shan grunted and poked Gryphon with his beak. "What?" she smiled.  
  
"You humans..." Shan ruffled his feathers.  
  
At 9 AM Gryphon watched her first class wander in. When they entered the room the only thing they saw was a lone perch in the front of the room with Shan on it. He was pretending to be sleeping.  
  
The class was all seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
Gryphon was on her desk, next to Shan, but couldn't be seen because of the camoflague charm she had cast on herself.  
  
After everyone had seated themselves Gryphon began. "Who can tell me what type of creature this is?" her voice rang through the room without a visible body. The entire class looked shocked and turned every direction to find where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Visibilitus." Gryphon pointed her wand at herself and she appeared. The class lay silent except for the few quiet 'ooohh's. "Well... what kind of creature is this?" She poked Shan with her wand and his head shot up.  
  
"Hey! That hurt..." he snapped, ruffling his feathers and shuffling down the perch a few inches farther away from Gryphon.  
  
A girl with frizzy chocolate brown hair shot her hand up into the air. "Yes, Miss--?"  
  
"Granger, Hermione Granger." She responded. "And that is a ravix."  
  
"Very good Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor." Gryphon got down off her desk and motioned for Shan to get onto her shoulder. He didn't want to, but he complied. "As you probably must have guessed, I'm Professor Siani. And the ravix on my shoulder is Shan." Here Shan gave a little bow. "He is my companion and will be instrumental in how you learn in this class. You must be able to learn as much through observation as through studies." Gryphon surveyed the class, most caught in rapt attention except for one bright blonde haired Slytherin in the back, looking at her with a sly smile across his face. Gryphon coughed loudly and the blonde boy nodded at her.  
  
iLooks and acts just like his father. Too bad he got his father's good looks too... I really should write a memoir on all my connections to Hogwarts which occured BEFORE I came to work here... and to think that I never even went to school here... ha!/i  
  
"By the way you are acting, I can deduce that you are Draco Malfoy. Wonderful for you to join my class and all but if I have to speak to you one more time this year I am certain I can find plenty of work to wipe that smirk off your face." Malfoy looked at his Professor with a sneer. "And no, Malfoy, I don't give a damn who your father is, so don't even try it." I'm sure Lucius had a fit when he heard I was going to teach his son. Gryffindors across the room stifled their laughter. "And now we can continue. You all must have realized that there is no designated book for this course. This is because there is no one book that covers this topic, despite whatever other creatures teachers believe. This course is rough and tough and you will be able to identify, as well as work with, at least twenty different animals apiece by the end of this year." Gryphon paused and smiled. "You all look quite terrified. What did you expect coming into this course? A nap?"  
  
"Well maybe a little doze..." a boy with flaming red hair, the dead give- away of a Weasley, whispered to another boy who Gryphon immediately recognized as Harry Potter.  
  
"If you do happen to doze in my class Mr. Weasley, I won't wake you... but I do not suggest proceeding with such a plan." He looked up at her, quite shocked that the teacher heard his comment.  
  
Gryphon smiled sweetly at him and continued. "As I said, observation is an important part of the study of magical and non-magic creatures. Shan, go." Shan lifted off and few around the room quickly, then landing behind the teacher's desk and out of sight. "First lesson. What outstanding characteristics did you notice about Shan?" Hands shot up around the room.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Black and raven-like."  
  
"Very good. Miss--?"  
  
"Brown, Lavender Brown. The size of a large owl."  
  
"Good. Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"He could speak."  
  
"A very important point... umm... Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"His tail was bright turquoise."  
  
"Extremely important, his identifying mark. Five points to Slytherin. But you have missed one interesting thing."  
  
The class was caught in thought for a moment. Then Hermione's hand shot up. "Miss Granger?"  
  
"He was wearing glasses."  
  
Gryphon smiled widely. "Five points to Gryffindor. Exactly. Shan's glasses indicate that he is most likely a pet. In this case of a wizard or witch because he is a magical creature. You all did very well. You must realize that in the wild when you see something you might not even have that long to identify your target. You need to pick out the important points as quickly and as acurately as possible. Your eyes must be ready at all times to register information."  
  
As the class was leaving Gryphon called back Harry Potter. "Harry, how is Hedwig doing?"  
  
The boy looked confused. "Hedwig? How do you know...?"  
  
Gryphon smiled. "Hedwig is one of my owls' sister. I knew their mother too, before she died. A couple years ago she found me and told me where she was and who her new owner was. Do you like her?"  
  
"Oh very much. And she is doing fine. Makes an awful racket when she gets cooped up for too long." Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh I'm sure she would. She was raised in the wild, never will get used to enclosed spaces."  
  
"The wild?"  
  
"Yes, I helped Hedwig's mother out of a jam when I was abroad studying. She said that her home was in danger and I agreed to take her and her two chicks with me. Hedwig is such a sweetheart. She knew that she was going to be a great wizard's owl, so she made her way to Diagon alley. And the rest is history, as they say."  
  
"Wow, thats amazing. But I need to run off to my next class. Goodbye Professor Siani!" Harry ran out of the room to meet Ron and Hermione waiting at the door.  
  
"That, Shan, was the infamous Harry Potter. Looks just like his dad, doesn't he?" Gryphon turned to the bird who was on the windowsill, preening himself.  
  
"Oh I do agree. And I still can't believe that one night..."  
  
"Won't you ever let me live that down!! Over 13 years ago... you'd think I'd killed him they way you treat me about it! It was one night... it's not like he divorced Lily over it or anything like that. A one night stand, as Muggles would call it... besides the fact that we were both incredibly drunk..."  
  
"That is no excuse and you know it, Gryphon. Sleeping with a married man... yeesh..." Shan puffed his feathers.  
  
"Of course it isn't an excuse... but you and I are the only two creatures left alive who know about it, and it will stay that way. So it is no use mulling over it." Gryphon turned back to her desk and tried to find something to work on.  
  
The rest of the day passed without any tremors; Gryphon had only one class to teach on Mondays. Lunch was uneventful, for Professor Snape never showed up. Gryphon sat through the meal, conferring with Shan on how the first lesson went and what should be done tomorrow.  
  
In the afternoon Gryphon found her way back to her bedroom. It was her plan to take a short nap before dinner.  
  
The entrance to the room was of two high french doors made of thick and ornately carved maghogany. The wrought iron knocker on the right door was that of a coal black gryphon holding a thick silver ring. The gryphon's eyes were blue crystals and he smiled slightly, as if he knew something that you didn't. He was also keeper of the room, and would only open upon being stroked the right way.  
  
Her room was about twice the size of her classroom, with two large windows that let in plenty of natural light. The drapes around these windows were heavy fabric of a deep wine color held back by silver clasps in the shape of serpents. Her bed was a four-posted cherry frame, the canopy draped in thin black silk. The posts were intricately carved with animals and creatures of all kinds, over 3,000 could be counted in all. The stone walls were lighted with burning sconces, the torches cast of black iron. Between the flames hung finely crafted weaponry and tapestries from all ages of Muggle history. Ancient Celtic, Roman, Greek, and Babylonian swords and sheilds hung next to English Medieval swords made under the rule of King Arthur. The tapestries were of great ancient battles and events. A Roman cavalry charging bravely forward, King Arthur and his knights sitting around the Round Table, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, Druids gathered around a small fire in the dark of night.  
  
The largest tapestry of all held a picture of obviously non-Muggle craft. A gigantic black gryphon lay lounging on the edge of a cliff. His great talons were crossed in front of him and his wings were resting lazily at his sides. He was looking foward, directly at the viewer, his intense stare daring you to question his power, intelligence, and existance. The ends of his midnight wings were silver, as were the tips of his ears and the tuft on the end of his lion's tail. In the background the sun was setting, casting vivid purples, pinks, and oranges into the sky. The colors reflected slightly in the sheen of the gryphon's silky feathers, creating a glow no Muggle could have captured in such a craft.  
  
Gryphon sighed and thumped down onto her black silk sheets.  
  
Slowly she began change shape. A feather pattern appeared on her skin and then formed real feathers. The bones in her legs rearranged themselves and a tail sprouted from her back.  
  
Where Gryphon Siani once laid was now a large black gryphon, much like the one on the tapestry. The only difference was that the tips of her ears and tail were a tawny copper and her secondary and primary flight feathers were barred in the same metallic copper color. She jumped off the bed and made her way towards the windows. The half of the room in front of the windows contained no furniture, just pillows of various shapes and sizes strewn around. Gryphon made a pile and cuddled up. It felt good to be in her natural form.  
  
iI wonder what Snape would do if he knew what I really am. So many think I'm an Animagus. But I was born a gryphon and can turn into a human at will. Quite the opposite of a Animagus. I am surprised Dumbledore hired me. Then again I am not surprised for he helped me develop my gryphon magic to the point where I could hold a human form for years if needed. But it is so confining. Sometimes I'll forget that I am in human form... look at my hand and be shocked that it is there, expecting a talon. Mmm...humans... Snape. I really do like him, don't I? Well, weirder things have happened. Watch it end up like it did with James... "oh, by the way, I have a wife who I love more than anything in the world..." I still can't believe that. At least gryphons are not deceptive when it comes to mating... Oh Rhianon! How much I miss you! Sometimes I look at the tapestry and think that you are alive again, waiting for me to come home. I would have enjoyed raising gryphlets with you. I wonder where that devil Trykan is now. That forsaken evil creature!! One day I will avenge you, Rhianon! But until I have the power to, I sit here and wait. It has been almost a century since your death. So many years... Is it decieving you to want to be with Severus? I'd never be able to take another gryphon mate, but what about a human? I do have a human form now, an almost permanent form. Would you forgive me, Rhianon? It has been so long since I could look into your eyes... I yearn to feel that connection once again. I've built such a human life up for myself, to partially escape the pain I feel as a gryphon without a mate. Oh Rhianon, what should I do?.../i  
  
Gryphon dozed off into a dreamless slumber. 


	4. Encounters and Emergencies

DISCLAIMER: I own my character Gryphon, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
"Get up! GET UP!!" Shan crowed loudly and danced around Gryphon's head. "It's almost dinner time!! GET UP!!!!"  
  
Gryphon cooed slightly and stretched her wings. She began the change back into her human form.  
  
Gryphon thumped into her chair at the staff dinner table, still waking up from her nap. She had a strong urge to start preening her feathers, but of course, that was her other form.  
  
When Snape sat down beside her she perked up. He noticed and shot a smile that was only for her view.  
  
Throughout the meal Gryphon kept thinking about her feelings for Snape. And her history with men from Hogwarts. She was always amazed at the ability of her human heart to recover from being broken. Well, Lucius was the exception to that rule, she crushed him. Probably the only woman to ever do that to him. She smiled. James and Remus were real though. And both dropped her like a bad habit. Why was she even thinking about getting into this mess again? Why couldn't a human heart have the same sensibility of her gryphon one? She was smirking.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at her and nudged her under the table with his knee. With that touch Gryphon's subconscious became aware of what might happen that night. "Is it still OK to try for another Parseltongue lesson tonight?" he whispered.  
  
"Of course..." she smiled. She put her hand under the table and rested it on Snape's knee. He took her hand in his and held it for the rest of the meal.  
  
iI feel such a flutter within me when he touches me. Unlike anything I've felt with any other human man. It reminds me of Rhianon. When I first met him. Felt his wings around me. I remember my whole body shuddering, right through my talons. His dark eyes gleaming brightly as he cooed at me. /i  
  
Gryphon suddenly realized that her thumb was stroking Severus's hand. She turned to him and blushed. His face didn't respond, but he took her hand in both of his under the table and began to play with her fingers. Gryphon had to stifle the loud purr which wanted to rumble from her throat.  
  
After supper the two walked briskly back to the creatures classroom, neither positive about why they were moving so quickly until the door shut behind them. As soon as the door clicked shut the two shot right into each other's arms and kissed deeply. The force pinned Gryphon to the back of the door, the only real clear space of wall. Her fingers tangled in his long hair and his arms wrapped tightly around her body.  
  
They parted and Gryphon slid down the back of the door, panting. They both were on their knees in a moment, kissing again and bodies swaying like performing cobras.  
  
Gryphon pulled away, heart pounding.  
  
Severus just moved in and kissed her again.  
  
They were like that for hours. Sometimes kissing lightly, sometimes just staring at each other, sometimes passionate and deep, but only kissing. Not an article of clothing was shed and to Gryphon's surprise she awoke the next morning in full dress, wrapped in a huge fluffy blanket and Severus's arms.  
  
Shan poked at Gryphon's head. "I had to come in through the window. Be glad I'm a magic bird or I'd have had to stay out in the hall all night! And what do you two think you're doing!" Shan whispered. Snape was still asleep, arms losely draped over Gryphon.  
  
"Shh, you silly bird." Gryphon looked at the clock on the wall. "Its not even 5 AM yet, let us sleep."  
  
Gryphon felt Severus move and she shooed Shan away. "mmRRMMmmmm...." he mumbled, slowly waking up. His eyes fluttered open to see Gryphon. "So that wasn't a dream..." he whispered.  
  
There was a pregnant pause.  
  
"What happens next?" Gryphon whispered. "I haven't acted like this since I was a teenager..." she smiled. "That seems like so long ago..."  
  
"I don't know." Severus smiled. "There's obviously a mutual attraction..."  
  
Gryphon smiled. "I'd hope so..." She smiled at Snape and slid a bit closer to him.  
  
He kissed Gryphon lightly. "But now I must go find my way back to my quarters and change before breakfast." he stood, pulling Gryphon up with him. "I'll see you later." he whispered.  
  
"Goodbye, for now, Severus." she smiled.  
  
He kissed the top of her hand and headed out the door for his own room.  
  
Gryphon looked around her classroom. She also needed to get back to her own bedroom.  
  
"I knew that was coming! I just knew it!! You humans... one inkling and you delve in head first..." Shan was squawking in the back of the room.  
  
"Oh hush! It was harmless. It's not like I'm going to immediately jump in his pants, Shan. Besides, he is a decent man and I like him alot." Gryphon turned to her bird companion. "So don't go telling me what I can and can't do with him. He is mine to deal with!"  
  
"Fine, fine... do as you please... but don't say I didn't warn you." Shan ruffled his feathers and huffled.  
  
During her next free afternoon Gryphon went walking along the Hogwarts grounds, taking in the beautiful scenery and getting a general feel for the atmosphere. She hadn't been able to do this previously, with all the work in preparing for her class.  
  
It really was beautiful at Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest was quite charming.  
  
Gryphon sat on the side of a path in the Forest and watched the trees sway in the breeze.  
  
Suddenly, Gryphon heard hooves shuffling in her direction. With a blinding shine a unicorn came out of the bushes. It whined softly and collapsed to its knees.  
  
Gryphon rushed over to its side. She noticed four long, gaping parallel wounds down the animal's neck, obviously fresh. The trachea and vital veins could be seen, but were not broken.  
  
More calm than she had ever been, Gryphon wrapped her over-robe around the unicorn's neck.  
  
"I am going to take you inside the school and help you. Can I carry you?" Gryphon asked quietly.  
  
The unicorn nodded weakly. Gryphon lifted the animal with her own strength, forgetting about her wand, and ran inside with it.  
  
Luckily classes were still being taught and the halls were empty.  
  
Once in the Advanced Creatures classroom, Gryphon laid the unicorn across a table.  
  
She immediately retrieved her surgery kit from her trunk and spread her supplies.  
  
The kit was made specifically for caring for magical creatures. Wounds such as this could not be healed with a simple spell and would require special care.  
  
Gryphon started to clean the wound, unicorn blood covering her hands. She carefully shaved the area, removing hair and dirt. Then she realized that there was a potion she would need to disinfect the wound of such a highly magical animal.  
  
"I'll be right back..." Gryphon whispered to the unicorn.  
  
Gryphon ran at top speed down to the Potions room. She burst through the door, interrupting a class. "Severus! I need a detoxify magic creatures potion!" she panted.  
  
He looked at her in shock for a moment, the silver blood glowing. "Is that...?"  
  
"Yes, unicorn blood... NOW I NEED THAT POTION!!!" Gryphon yelled.  
  
Snape opened his private room as fast as he could, forgetting that there was a class watching him. He pulled out a red glass vial and threw it across the room to Gryphon.  
  
Thankfully she caught it. "Thanks! I might be back..." She ran out of the room, door slamming behind her.  
  
Snape and his class watched the door in awe for a moment before trying to continue lessons.  
  
Once back in the room, Gryphon noticed that the unicorn had gotten very still.  
  
She quickly and carefully rubbed the potions into each of the wounds. It fizzed and hissed as it cleaned away any harmful magic.  
  
Gryphon then took a needle and special stitching and began to close each of the wounds, one at a time. Once cut and tied the stitches melted together to form a protective, pliable covering over the wound. Gryphon then covered the area with a thick cream containing many herbs before wrapping the unicorn's neck with a loose cloth bandage.  
  
Gryphon took some Nooseneck flowers and fed them to the unicorn, who was slowly coming back into consciousness. They would help dull the pain.  
  
Gryphon heaved a sigh of relief. "I was worried that I might lose you there." She rubbed the unicorn's velvet nose as she chewed.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the classroom door. "Come in." Gryphon yelled, not wanting to leave the unicorn's side.  
  
"How is she doing?" Albus Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Gryphon smiled back. A great wizard such as he could never have let something like this go unnoticed, she was surprised he had not shown up sooner. "She is doing well now that the wounds are closed. I'd like to keep her under observation for a few days, but that depends on her. Whether or not she lets me keep her here."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Saving a unicorn's life is no small task, Gryphon. I congradulate you."  
  
"Don't congradulate me just yet, she is still not completely recovered. That is when my work is done." Gryphon folded her robe and put it under the head of the unicorn as a pillow. "She is going to need to be watched continually until she can speak again. What should I...?"  
  
"Do not worry, Gryphon. I will take over your classes tomorrow. The unicorn should stay under your care."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." Gryphon got up and hugged him.  
  
"You are very welcome. I know how much you care for your creatures. One of the reasons I hired you." he smiled and then headed out the door.  
  
After classes ended for the day Snape appeared in Gryphon's doorway. "You can come in..." Gryphon said from the unicorn's side.  
  
He walked over and sat next to her on the bench at the side of the table. "What happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know. I went for a walk in the Forbidden Forest and she came to me. She collapsed on her knees and I realized how much trouble she was in. I ran inside with her and had to stitch her closed. It looked like a werewolf scratch, but it was midday and the cuts were fresh."  
  
Snape just nodded. "What a beautiful creature. I never thought I'd see one like this."  
  
"She is slowly recovering. I need to stay with her until she regains the ability of speech." Gryphon turned to Snape. "I'd like to keep her here for observation for at least three days, but whether or not she'll let me is a completely different story."  
  
"She obviously sensed your skill once you were in the forest. She knows that you will care for her well." Snape inched himself a bit closer to Gryphon.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes. "I'm scared that she won't make it." Gryphon whispered.  
  
Snape sighed and took Gryphon's hand in his. "I have no doubt that she is under the best care possible, she will recover fully." He pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.  
  
"I hope so..." Gryphon murmured, stroking the unicorn's nose one more time and squeezing Snape's hand.  
  
Gryphon's classes were cancelled for the rest of the week. She was constantly at the unicorn's side. Even with Dumbledore's and Snape's constant help, the beast seemed to be unable to recover.  
  
"Oh unicorn..." Gryphon sighed, feeding it some medicinal plants. "What can I do for you? How can I make it better? All I want to do is to help you..." she slumped into the seat at the unicorn's side.  
  
*You can help, sweet witch.* Gryphon stared at the unicorn, whose eyes were still closed, but it was unmistakeable that it was her voice in Gryphon's head. *I have been preventing myself from recovery. All my energy has been going to the foal in my belly. I will not survive this wound, but my foal must. You must cut him from my womb. You must care for him. I trust you, sweet witch.*  
  
"You don't know what I really am..." Gryphon sighed. Gryphons and unicorns have been mortal enemies since creation. For a true gryphon to take a unicorn foal under its wing is unheard of.  
  
*Yes, I know that you are supposed to be my enemy, wise gryphon. But through your kindness as a human witch you have proved yourself. You are the only one capable of doing this. Please, care for my child.*  
  
Gryphon heard the unicorn's voice weaken and then fade. She stood and felt the abdomen of the unicorn. The foal was far from old enough to be born naturally, he would need to be cared for through intensive magic until he was stabilized. Gryphon felt the foal kick. She smiled and went back to the unicorn's head. "I will do as you ask, good unicorn, for you are wiser than me. Pass on in peace."  
  
*Thank you, sweet witch-gryphon. Thank you for... everything.*  
  
Gryphon felt the unicorn sigh and she knew that its spirit had moved on.  
  
With no time to spare, Gryphon pulled out a scalpel and cut a long line down the underside of the unicorn's belly. Hands covered in silvery blood, she pulled the womb from the abdomen. She cut the tiny foal from its bindings, removed her soiled robe, and wraped the shivering baby in it. She replaced the cut womb inside the dead unicorn's body and sealed the body shut with her wand. There would be proper rites performed in honor of this animal's death.  
  
Gryphon took the foal up again and cleared the mucus from its nose and mouth. The small thing coughed and shuddered. She further opened the robes to examine the premature baby fully. It was then that she realized that the foal was pitch black. Not a single silvery white hair on him. Even the small nub of a horn which sat on his head was black.  
  
She didn't have time to consider the reasons for this abnormality, she needed to get the foal in specialized care right now.  
  
Gryphon took an empty cage and placed the tiny unicorn in it. He was the size of a small house cat. She enchanted different aspects of it, making the air pure oxygen for easier breathing, keeping the temperature at about 85 degrees Farenheit, and making sure that there were plenty of pillows and blankets inside to keep the foal cozy.  
  
After a good hour of fussing with the cage to bring it to her standards, Gryphon ran up the stairs to Dumbledore. Only as she knocked on his door did she realize that she was wearing Muggle jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Come in..." came a soft voice from inside.  
  
Gryphon opened the door and Dumbledore smiled up at her from his desk.  
  
"Albus... what am I to do with the foal?" Gryphon knew that Dumbldore could sense the birth of such a magical creature on his grounds.  
  
"Care for him, of course. He will make a great project for your classes." the old man smiled.  
  
Gryphon stood there for a moment, quite in shock. She didn't expect the Headmaster to let her keep such a magical creature within the school walls.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Gryphon. But who am I to go against the dying wishes of a unicorn mother..."  
  
Gryphon bowed. "Thank you." was all she could think to say.  
  
  
  
Severus stood in Gryphon's classroom doorway. She was sitting in a large chair with the foal on her lap, the baby suckling gently from a tiny bottle of milk.  
  
"How is he doing?" Snape asked, entering the room and sitting across from Gryphon and the foal.  
  
"Very well. Better than I expected. But it has only been one day..." Gryphon smiled as the foal stopped suckling and burped.  
  
Snape reached out and petted the little creature. "He is so tiny..."  
  
"He wasn't due to be born for another three months..."  
  
"Do you know why he is black? I've never heard of a black unicorn before..."  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it might be because his mother was attacked by what was obviously dark magic. But we'll never know for sure..." The foal blinked its huge, onyx eyes and whined for more milk.  
  
"Can I feed him?" Severus asked, quite sheepishly.  
  
"Of course." Gryphon put the foal carefully in Severus's lap and fixed his hand at the correct angle for the bottle. As soon as the nipple was near the foal latched on to it happily, suckling loudly. "What should I name him, Severus?"  
  
"Nero." he immediately answered. "It is Italian for black."  
  
Gryphon hummed slightly. "I like that name... Nero. Do you like that name?" she asked the foal.  
  
He opened one eye and nodded, still suckling.  
  
Gryphon stood and looked into Snape's eyes. "Thank you, Severus."  
  
"For what?" he looked a bit confused.  
  
"I don't know exactly." she smiled. "For looking at me the way you do. For everything."  
  
"I have hardly done anything, Gryphon."  
  
She leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. "You have done enough."  
  
He smiled at her, answering with silence. The foal continued to suckle.  
  
Gryphon started to comb her fingers through the foal's mane and tail, straightening the kinky strands. The foal eventually stopped suckling and fell asleep on Snape's lap. Gryphon wrapped him in a blanket and put him in the temperature-controlled box. Gryphon came back over and sat next to Severus.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. 


	5. Dragons and Duels

DISCLAIMER: I own my character, Gryphon, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
NOTE: I changed the thoughts to being surrounded by ~squiggles~ cuz I can't get the damned italics to work... ::ruffles feathers::  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before Gryphon was back to teaching her classes, although is was required for Nero to be with her at all times.  
  
The unicorn foal became quickly attached to his adoptive mother, but he loved Severus even more.  
  
It confused many a student the first time Nero and Gryphon were eating in the Great Hall because the foal whinnied with joy and galloped across the stones to greet the Potions Master.  
  
Severus lifted the foal into his arms, and with only a slight smile to his eyes, carried the baby to the table. It was there that the foal sat back on his mother's lap.  
  
Life continued in a rather low-key fashion for a few weeks, almost all of Gryphon's time being occupied by little Nero. It turned out that the unicorn foal was well accepted in her classes and had become an important learning tool. Nero loved all the attention he got.  
  
Gryphon only returned to her true form once in those weeks, and it was starting to drain on her. Dumbledore noticed immediately and scolded her, but Gryphon protested that she could not show the unicorn foal that form. It was instinct for a unicorn to fear a gryphon, lest he wants to become a meal.  
  
Gryphon was sitting rather dazed at the breakfast table, Nero on her lap and Shan on her shoulder, when Severus offered his concern.  
  
"You have been acting very out of order of late, Gryphon. Are you sure that you are OK?" he asked, only glancing at her sideways.  
  
"I just..." she sighed. "I've just been really busy..." she smiled weakly. "I'll be fine." ~Sure. Fine. That's right... once I get little Nero off my hands... which won't happen for another few months.~  
  
"Why do I not believe you...." Severus whispered.  
  
Gryphon tried not to respond. Dwyn nudged her with his head, concerned.  
  
Then disaster struck.  
  
The enchanted roof of the Great Hall disappeared and the room became exposed to the sky. The students screamed and all ducked and Dumbledore stood. A huge red dragon perched on the edge of the room, looking down at the squirming people with disintrest. "I know you are here..." his voice shook the room.  
  
"Stay calm children, I can handle this." Dumbledore said. "What do you want?" he addressed the dragon.  
  
"Do not interfere, human." the dragon did not even look at Dumbledore.  
  
Gryphon handed the violently shaking Nero to Severus. "Take care of him, and keep him covered, he doesn't need to see this." A confused Potions Master complied.  
  
Gryphon stood, pushing her chair to the floor. "TRYKAN!" she yelled, as her body started to change form. Steudents gasped and screamed while Dumbledore winced. In moments a large black and copper gryphon was perched on the table. She was only about a quarter of the size of the dragon.  
  
"Ahh... my little Siani... we meet again..." the dragon smiled.  
  
"You disgust me! Invading a school to get to me!!" the gryphon growled.  
  
"Ahh, but if you had not run, I would not have taken chase..."  
  
An injury to a gryphon's pride is no small matter, especially in this case.  
  
Siani immediately launched into the air and hovered at Trykan's eye level. "Leave, you disgrace to magic beasts."  
  
"Not until I have the stone."  
  
She looked back at Severus who was hiding Nero in his robes. He was staring at the dragon, his eyes narrowed. She looked back to the dragon and laughed. "You will never possess that magic."  
  
"Then this castle will be destroyed." Trykan laughed.  
  
"That I will not allow!" Dumbledore bellowed from the ground, Fawkes the pheonix flying to his side.  
  
"You have little to say on the matter, human." the dragon grinned.  
  
"Do not underestimate humans, Trykan. It will be a fatal mistake." the gryphon growled.  
  
"Again, your bird-brain suceeds in amazing me. If you even thi--"  
  
The dragon was cut off. "I suggest you list to the gryphon and leave, Trykan." came a dark velvet voice from the ground.  
  
"Oh look! Another one! Damn these humans are persistent!" Trykan lowered his head so that his nose was no more than ten feet from Snape. "And what do you expect to do to me? Hit me with that sitck you're holding?"  
  
Severus smiled along with the dragon. "Challenge accepted." he said, staring into the eyes of the red dragon and grinning defiantly.  
  
Gryphon landed with a face of horror next to Severus. "You cannot do this..." she whispered to him.  
  
"Do not worry..." he put his hand on the side of her feathered face. "I never enter a battle I cannot win."  
  
***********************************  
  
Ohh! A cliffhanger... well, not really... I just decided that this chapter was long enough and that the battle scene will be fun...  
  
Thanks for the reviews, love ya all! ::hug:: 


	6. Armed and Ready

DISCLAIMER: I own my character, Gryphon, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
NOTE: Do pardon the bad spell incantations, I haven't taken Latin in two years and BabelFish doesn't do Latin.  
  
  
  
"Do you realize that you're going up against one of the most powerful dragons..." Gryphon cooed lightly, her large eagle eyes unable to reveal expression.  
  
"I know what I am against..." Severus said as he walked over to Dumbledore. He handed the headmaster the unicorn foal and hid it under the folds of the Headmaster's robe. "Keep him safe." he said, before turning to the dragon. "The least we could do is leave this place a duel where it is safe!" Severus bellowed.  
  
The dragon cocked his head to the side and though for a moment. "Agreed..." he smiled and snapped his long scaly fingers.  
  
In a whoosh of black smoke Gryphon and Severus were taken to a barren plain. Trykan appeared moments after.  
  
Severus took a step forward and raised his wand. The red dragon stood casually, looking at the human without any fear.  
  
"Occultus Proeliator Preliator." Severus chanted as he pointed the wand to himself. In a moment he was gone, inivisible.  
  
Trykan's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He swiped across the ground to his right and you could hear cloth ripping. As soon as it was torn away a bit of Severus's robes fell to the grass. Gryphon gasped in the background.  
  
~Well, lets see... red dragon most likely means fire dragon... but he's powerful so...~ Severus shouted: "Candeo Fontainos." Water sprang from the ground in a tall spyre, trying like a vine to wrap around the dragon.  
  
Trykan opened his mouth and let out a burst of fire, turning the water to steam. "You think that would work?" the dragon hissed. But in a moment the steam rose around the dragon and he roared. The freshwater, even in a vapor form, is acidic when in contact with beings of fire. Scales of the dragon started to disintigrate and drop to the ground.  
  
"Ontslaan Scheut." (A/N: yes, the dragon does Dutch spell incantations...) the dragon barked. A pointed spear of fire formed in his palm and shot towards his opponent.  
  
The heat singed the edge of Severus's robes and with a yelp he became visible. The dragon laughed deeply and shot another flame spear at Severus.  
  
Gryphon couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't let this battle continue. From under her black breastfeathers Gryphon revealed a a pendant hangning on a silver chain. The pendant was an oval black and copper stone; it matched her feathers perfectly. As the stone was revealed a light humming noise simmered though the air. Trykan's attention was immediately drawn to the hovering gryphon.  
  
"This is what you want!" she screeched, grasping the pendant in her talons. "Nox Noctis Acerbus Aeneus Inferare Laus Obruo." the gryphon slowed chanted as a silver mist started to surround the now floating pendant. ~Please, Gods, let this work. Give me the power to work this ancient magic...~ "Nox Noctis Acerbus Aeneus Inferare Laus Obruo!" she chanted louder.  
  
This mist turned into a beam of light which shot towards the dragon. It pierced through the different shields Trykan created and hit the scales of his shoulder. The scales that were hit glowed white and the white aura started to infect more scales, slowly moving over the dragon's body.  
  
Trykan roared as his body was consumed. "Damn you!" he hissed his final words and then, in an explosion of light, he was gone.  
  
As soon as the plain returned to normal Gryphon fell to the ground in a pile of feathers. Severus ran to the beast's side.  
  
"Are you alright? What did you do?" he took the large eagle head into his arms.  
  
"I am fine, Severus. Just need to regain energy. I did not think that spell would work. But Rhianon was with me." slowly she started to resume her human form.  
  
"Rhianon?" he asked, helping her to her feet.  
  
"I have much to tell you, Severus." Gryphon whispered as she opened a portal back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Yeah, I know, REALLY short chapter... but it seemed a fitting place to end... I'm almost done with the next chapter to.  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!! I love you! ::hug:: -Gryphon 


	7. Truths and Potions

DISCLAIMER: I own my character, Gryphon, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
When the pair stepped back into Hogwarts Great Hall Dumbledore was the only person there. Nero was curled up in his lap, sleeping.  
  
"I sent the students to their common rooms for the rest of the day." he looked up at Gryphon and Severus as they walked to the Headmaster's chair at the staff table. "I feared that you two might not make it. But I did not know you were in possession of such magic, Siani. You should have told me."  
  
"It was nothing to be concerned about. The fact that wielding it did not kill me is still quite a shock." she took the sleeping Nero into her arms carefully.  
  
"Quite." Dumbledore stood. "Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day. I suppose that there are a few things that need to be explained... " the Headmaster's eyes moved from Gryphon to Severus.  
  
"Yes." Gryphon said quitely and motioned for Severus to follow her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Severus asked, realizing that hey weren't heading for Gryphon's classroom or office.  
  
"To my quarters. The potion you need is there."  
  
"Potion?" Severus asked, confused yet curious.  
  
"I suspect that you are not used to planeshifting. If you do not treat your body with a certain chemical soon you'll start to fade back and forth between the two planes." she stroked the gryphon knocker on the door and lead Severus into her room. She set Nero down on a pile of pillows. In a whoosh Shan landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh thank Gods you are alright! I can't believe that wretch Trykan would try to get the stone when you were in a school! Completely uncivilized is what he is!" the ravix huffed, ruffling his feathers to emphasize his point.  
  
"Shan, everything is fine." Gryphon gently stroked her companion. "But I must talk with Severus now."  
  
The bird started to protest, but thought better of it and quietly made his way out an open window.  
  
Gryphon motioned for Severus to take a seat; he chose a large wine, floofy chair. "So who is Rhianon?" he asked as Gryphon took a seat on her bed.  
  
"That..." she motioned to the large tapestry on her wall. "...is Rhianon. Or was, technically. He was my gryphon mate. The only other soul I ever needed in this world. We both protected the magic of our clans, and it seemed fit that we chose one another... the bonding of two gryphon clans. Trykan discovered how a gryphon's magic could be harnessed, and in his battle for power, killed Rhianon. I have vowed my revenge. And I will have it."  
  
"But haven't you?"  
  
"No. Not even the magic of my clan could destroy Trykan at his current power. The magic I cast only traps him in a barren plane for a period of time. He will be back, and with greater anger. Which is why I have this human form, to try to hide from Trykan while I develop my magic." she sighed and looked at the tapestry. "Without his spirit I couldn't have cast that ancient spell..."  
  
Severus steepled his fingers and started blankly ahead. "Then you're not an animagus..."  
  
"Quite the opposite." Gryphon interrupted. "I am a century and a half old, although my human form retains that of a woman of about twenty. And the many experiences that form has had..."  
  
Severus just raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Oh, I am tied to Hogwarts and the people in it in more ways than you can imagine. Dumbledore helped me build my human form. I used to own Young Potter's owl, Hedwig. A few less appropriate ties include affairs with James Potter and Lucius Malfoy... although those were a good while after they graduated."  
  
Severus almost fell out of his seat at the last line. "What?"  
  
Gryphon tried no to laugh. "I traveled for six years, building a human life for myself. In my travels I encountered many men. And me, being the curious creature that I am, explored many things. James was just one night, both of us very drunk, just after he had married Lily. Lucius, well... that was a bit longer than one night. Just after Voldemort's fall Lucius wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. I met him in a tavern not far from the Malfoy mansion. I'm sure he loved me, for a time. And then he started to treat me as he does his wife. And, unlike her, I don't stand for that. I think I was the first, and maybe only, woman to defy Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Severus still wore a shocked expression but his hands had fallen into his lap. "This is a bit much to digest. And I'm betting there is much more to your history."  
  
"Oh, there is... but nothing to trifle with now. AHHH!" Grpyhon jumped up. "The potion!" She ran to a cabinet and pulled out a small clear vial filled with a swirling purple fluid. "Quickly, drink this."  
  
Severus complied, his extensive knowledge of potions not needed to understand the urgency in such a situation.  
  
"You better lie down... sometimes the potion has adverse effects." Gryphon guided Severus over to her bed.  
  
Just before he could sit Severus lost his balance and fell towards the bed, his weight and the surprise pulling Gryphon down on top of him.  
  
They both laid there in shock for a moment, remembering their previous encounter. Severus slowly wrapped an arm around Gryphon's waist and pressed her to him. He reached up and took her lips with his.  
  
"The potion... it's messing with your mind... you don't know what you are doing... what you want..." Gryphon whispered, pulling away.  
  
Severus's eyes narrowed at what he took to be an insult. "I know exactly what I want." he hissed and forced Gryphon to look him in the eyes. "Do you?"  
  
Gryphon shuddered under the force of his stare. "I want you... but I must warn you, this form doesn't rid me of my gryphon instincts."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what he was getting into. "Fair game, I've been warned." he whispered and pushed Gryphon under his body. "And I know exactly what I am doing..." 


	8. Morning and Fate's Laugh

DISCLAIMER: I own my character, Gryphon, everything else revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
Siani's eyes fluttered open and she almost jumped with shock when she felt the arm wrapped around her. Almost.  
  
She scanned the room around her with as little movement as possible. Shan was perched on the back of an armchair, dozing over a ball of Nero who was snoring rather loudly for such a small unicorn foal.  
  
Then her eyes met Severus's face. He was still asleep, face relaxed in restful slumber, an ever-so-small grin across his lips.  
  
Oh those lips... what those lips could do. Siani felt her arousal spark at the mere thought of it.  
  
Ah, she had to... he was just so beautiful as he slept. One stolen kiss...  
  
Severus had been awake for some time now, but had feigned sleep when he felt his lover stir. Then her lips were upon his... and he attacked.  
  
In a swift movement Severus pressed his mouth hard onto hers and used the surprise to force her under him. "Goodmorning." he smiled down at her.  
  
Siani tried to furrow her brow with anger but she only ended up laughing. "Morning to you too." she managed to giggle.  
  
For a moment there was silence, Severus cocked his head to the side and regarded her with curiosity. "So what is your real name? Gryphon or Siani?"  
  
"Siani is my given gryphon name. I put it as my surname for my human form because I wasn't sure if I'd be able to deal with having anyone other than my clanmates knowme as Siani." She craned her neck upwards and planted a light kiss on his lips. "But you, you must call me Siani."  
  
Severus smiled at that, an unnatural bit of pride welling in his chest. "So... you find me acceptable?" He nuzzled her neck.  
  
Again she giggled. He loved the way her body shivered under him when she did that. "To say the least..." she pushed him away and looked straight into his eyes. "And as if I need to inflate your ego more... you're twice the man James was," here she raised her hips and bumped them against Severus's, "and Lucius can't hold a candle to your technique..."  
  
Try as he might, Severus could not surpress a testosterone filled smile. Siani broke into hysterics as he battled with keeping on a mask. "Go ahead! Smile, you! That *was* a compliment and all... come on... let the ego fly for a moment... revel in the bliss that you've beaten both James Potter and Lucius Malfoy in bed... oh go on!" Siani started to tickle Severus in the middle of her rant, making sure that he could never keep his face straight.  
  
His loud, rolling baritone laugh woke Shan with a start. "Bloody humans..." he ruffled.  
  
Nero awoke with a knicker, immediately stopping the fight over on the bed. Siani rose and pulled her robe off a post of the bed and wrapped it around her. She walked over to the little unicorn and scratched under his chin. "Goodmorning, little one."  
  
Siani then felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She leaned back onto Severus's chest as she continued scratching the unicorn foal. "So, what shall we do on this lovely Sunday morning?"  
  
"I say we stay in all day..." he purred suggestively into her ear.  
  
"Nero needs his exercise and such. We can't just stay in *all* day."  
  
"Feels as if we have a child..." Severus groaned, causing Siani to laugh. "How about we just get Hagrid to watch the foal and shove your turkey of a bird out the window..."  
  
"I am not a turkey!!" Shan squawked from the top of the chair. "I am a ravix, of a long and noble lineage. Besides, you should not talk... I was not the one on the bed screwing like a crazed rabbit a few hours ago..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Siani hissed at her bird. "That was far, far out of line, Shan. Leave, now!" Siani pointed to the window. Shan stared her right in the eye, blinked once, and headed out the window.  
  
"Crazed rabbits?" Severus laughed from behind Siani. She turned around in his arms and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'll take Nero down to Hagrid. I'll be back in a few minutes." Siani took Nero into her arms. "Don't do anything I would do." she grinned before taking the foal with her out the door.  
  
Severus fell back down onto the bed and grinned to himself. ~Things are just going my way today...~ he smiled wider.  
  
But, of course, fate could never let Severus Snape get away with a possible full 24 hours of bliss.  
  
******************************  
  
My muse!!! You have come back to me!!!! Dah-ling!!!! ::hugs muse furiously::  
  
Yeah, talk about writer's block for this story... yeesh... but I'm back and ready to roll with this one... whoo hoo!! 


	9. Calls and Stresses

DISCLAIMER: Everything recognizable revolves around J.K. Rowling.  
  
Severus gripped his arm hard and fell to the floor as a familiar pain shot through him. He cursed aloud as he quickly donned his robes and said a small charm to straighten his appearance out. He could only scratch two words on a sheet of parchment before running out the door.  
  
  
  
Hagrid had happily accepted the unicorn into his abode. Fang was thrilled also, giving Nero a slurp-filled kiss.  
  
Siani walked happily back to her quarters, ignoring the few looks she got because she was in her bedroom robe. She couldn't imagine a time when she felt this light, she was convinced that if she though hard enough she would float.  
  
Siani opened the door to her room only to find it empty, Severus's clothes gone as well. Her features dropped and she was about to start bawling when she noticed the ripped piece of parchment left on his pillow.  
  
"Voldemort Calls." she read aloud. The writing was very irratic and shaky; Siani could only imagine the pain her lover was in when he wrote the note.  
  
~What am I going to do? Just wait and see what happens when he get back? I know that he gets hurt everytime he goes to that bastard of a Dark Lord. I can't just sit here... oh oh oh... what am I going to do?...~ Siani slumped into a chair and rubbed her temples with her index fingers.  
  
She slowly changed to her gryphon form and made her way over to the window. Flight might help.  
  
She leapt out the window and into the sky.  
  
True to form, her wings carried her right to Dumbledore's office window.  
  
He must have heard her approach for he turned in his chair and smiled at her through the pane of glass. Siani hovered for a moment as the Headmaster opened the large window. "How are you on this fine morning?" he said brightly.  
  
"Severus has been summoned." she said in a low growl.  
  
Some of the light faded from the Headmaster's features and he stepped aside, allowing passage for the gryphon into his office. "Yes, I know." he said.  
  
Siani returned to her human form and sat down in one of the poofy maroon chairs. "I can't just let him suffer there..." she sighed.  
  
"And I cannot allow you to go galavanting off after him." the Headmaster sighed, understanding the woman's concern, but knowning all too well that there was nothing to be done.  
  
Siani growled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest and resigning to the fact. She scowled at the cheery fire that inhabited the fireplace, thinking maybe that something could suffer with her.  
  
"It does no good to stew over such things. So how about some breakfast?" Dumbledore tried to make the last statement full of his usual twinkle, but the thought of Severus being called again put a damper on his twinkle- mustering abilities.  
  
Siani tried to loosen her scowl before looking back to her superior. It only half-worked. "No... I'll just... oh I'll just go back to bed!!" she threw her arms into the air and stood up in a huff. Without waiting for a response from Dumbledore she transformed and launched out the window back towards her room.  
  
  
  
Shan was standing on her desk, reading Severus's scribbled note, when Siani rushed through the window. She didn't return to her human form, just collapsed on the pillows at the foot of the great gryphon tapestry.  
  
Shan, concerned for his friend, fluttered over and sat down against her feathered cheek. "It will be okay. He will be fine." The ravix had witnessed first hand what the likes of Voldemort could do and somewhat understood the implications of being summoned by the Dark Lord. At least he understood enough to be concerned.  
  
"You know that I cannot handle feeling helpless... especially after Rhianon. I just couldn't bare to be locked out of the situation again... to be unable to save someone I care about." the gryphon cooed, indicating incoming tears.  
  
Shan just nudged Siani's cheek, giving as much of an impression of a hug as a seven pound bird could give to a three-hundred pound gryphon.  
  
Siani slowly changed back to her human form and shuffled over to her bed. She glanced at the clock, noticing that she had only been awake for a little over an hour. And yet she felt completely drained.  
  
She collapsed onto the bed with a muffled thud. As soon as she hit the pillow Siani groaned. Her bed smelled so strongly of Severus that tears immediately fell from her eyes. She knew that he had been called many times before and that in all likelihood he would come back reparable, if not in one piece. But past experience rules many a person's thoughts and well, Siani just couldn't deal with the fact that there was a part of Severus that she couldn't protect. There was a time that she would be completely unable to watch over him. And maybe he didn't need watching- over, but damn she wanted to make sure he was safe.  
  
Rapidly, the stress of mulling over such details of life caught up with her, and Siani fell asleep. 


	10. Curses and Tears

Disclaimer: you all know it... the usual...  
  
  
  
Severus walked out of the shadows towards the torchlight. Voldemort, sitting in a large black chair, slowly came into view. Lucius Malfoy was at his side, Wormtail was no where to be seen. Severus dropped to one knee and waited to be addressed by the Dark Lord.  
  
"I have heard that there is a new teacher at Hogwarts, one of Lucius's old aquaintences. WHY HAVE YOU NOT REPORTED TO ME ABOUT SUCH!?!" the last line rumbled through what Severus took to be caverns.  
  
Severus knew it was better to be silent than make up excuses. He could feel the trademark Malfoy sneer pushing on his shoulders.  
  
"And that this teacher has a black unicorn foal..." Voldemort stood, Severus kept his head down. "Oh, you have been a very naughty child. And for such you shall be punished..."  
  
Severus heard Lucius's laugh over Voldemort's barrage of Crutacius and other curses. Soon there was only pain. Dark, deep, thick pain... and Lucius's laugh.  
  
After reducing his rogue Death Eater to a quivering mass on the floor, Voldemort spoke again. "You will hunt this woman and bring her to me. I want her knowledge and her unicorn." the Dark Lord rolled Severus over with a kicked of his foot and looked directly into the Professor's eyes. "I suggest you do not fail me this time, Severus Snape. You will regret it dearly if you chose to take that path."  
  
It took the last of Severus's energy to apparate himself to just outside the Hogwarts grounds. He collapsed in a pile just inside the gates, unable to crawl further.  
  
  
  
Shan flew out the open window once he had seen his master and friend safely to sleep. He was worried about her, she had never fretted over something like this.  
  
The ravix swooped down over Hagrid's hut to check on Nero. He found the foal asleep in a patch of sunlight, Fang the boarhound guarding him as a mother might.  
  
Shan circled around, making his usual perimeter of Hogwarts before taking off for the Forbiden Forest. He had learned all the contours of the surroundung land in the past months. All in all he liked his current home. He had even made friends with some of the animals in the nearby forests.  
  
A black lump near the entry gates caught his eye and he soared downwards in an effort to investigate further.  
  
Shan landed and hopped his way over to the still mass. He poked it with his beak, finding it soft but unresponsive. Getting no reaction in return, he made his way around the pile. As soon as he caught a glimpse of the face, Shan squawked loudly, frantically trying to get the attention of the person before him.  
  
"Severus? Hello? GET UP!!!?!?!" he screamed at the body. Nothing.  
  
"OhOhOhOhOh!!!" the bird lifted off and hurried straight to Dumbledore's window.  
  
  
  
Siani ran down the corridor, robes billowing behind her. Shan had gotten her up with incessant screams of Severus in the Hospital Wing.  
  
She burst through the door, almost knocking over a first year with a stomach ache and ran to the side room and the bed where she could see Dumbledore and McGongall hovering.  
  
Siani collpased to her knees at the side of the bed when she saw the still form of her lover. She took the cold hand and held it to her face. She started to weep. Dumebldore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Then, in a surprise spastic movement that sent Siani flying backwards, Severus's body convulced and he screamed in pain. He collapsed after a few seconds, lifeless once again.  
  
Siani rushed back to the bedside and took his face in her hands. She could do nothing but stroke his cheeks as tears blurred her vision and fell in a puddle on the sheets.  
  
Dumbledore's concerned voice broke the silence. "He has been hit with far too many dark curses to count. It is impossible to know if and when he will recover. There is no known way to treat him. We can just give him potions to ease his pain."  
  
Siani didn't even acknowledge that the Headmaster had said anything. She crawled into the bed next to Severus's body and curled again the unmoving form. He then convulced again, but Siani held his body still until the tremor had passed.  
  
She didn't notice as Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGongall and the two left the side room, the door quietly clicking shut, leaving Siani alone.  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
I love reviews!! ::hugs:: Thanks to all yous so much!!! 


End file.
